Precious Treasures
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: A series of one shots concerning our favorite cousins. TatsukiKotarou. Hee hee. Yaoi and Inc. OMG UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Needs A Title**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! I thought that would have been obvious.**

**Summery: A series of one shots concerning our favorite cousins. Tatsuki/Kotarou. Hee hee. Yaoi and Inc. First up. Treasure. The boys have a stroll down memory lane and share a fluffy moment together.**

**Authoresses Note: I have decided to start a Hands Off! fic. Chaptered. Seeing as my other one got such positive results. Each chapter is a different story and isn't connected to the previous one. First up. Kotarou shows Tatsuki something that reminds them both of their childhood. And they share a sweet fluffy moment with some fire flies. (An idea I got from CCS/Cardcaptor Sakura/) **

**I would like to thank Gordy for his (you are a boy right? If not... oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!) information on thunder and lighting. Thank you! Not even my grandfather knew. And he's VERY smart. Lol. A bag of cyber cookies for you.**

**This is really in Tatsukis POV. Well... from a Third Person POV, but Tatsukis anyway**

**And again. Tatsuki MIGHT seem a bit OOC. Sorry... I guess it's because he's being nice. LOL. That and I'm not used to writing him.**

**Treasure**

"Why did you want to come _here_?" asked Tatsuki, looking around the park darkly.

Kotarou glanced at his cousin over his shoulder.

"Because, I want to show you something! I found it this afternoon!" he said cheerfully, almost bouncing in excitement.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. What the hell could Kotarou possibly find in a _park _that was so important, and that he felt the need to drag the other teen out at 7 o clock at night?. He didn't have time to mule over it further, because Kotarou, growing impatient of watching his cousin stand still and glare at the grass, grasped Tatsuki's hand (Thank god he was wearing his motorbike gloves) and started to pull him into the trees.

"Come _on_ Tatsuki." said the shorter Oohira sharply. "I sware you're the slowest person on the planet. I-"

Tatsuki tuned out of Kotarou's ranting. Focusing instead on the small, soft (At least, he gathered it was soft, it was kind of hard to tell with the gloves) hand that was tightly gripping his own. At the long, slender fingers curled around his black gloved palm.

Kotarou had always been extremely girlish. If you put him in a dress you'd probably mistake him _for_ a girl. Kotarou hated his looks with a passion. Tatsuki, however, wouldn't have his little cousin any other way. Kotarou was beautiful. With soft blond hair. Golden, amber eyes(1) and a slim, shapely figure.

He was perfect and he was Tatsuki's.

Not officially of course. But that had always been the way. When they where small, Kotarou would be practically glued to Tatsukis side. They spent day and night together. Never playing with the other children. They never wanted too. After all, that had eachother. Tatsuki would protect the smaller boy. Always. In his mind, Kotarou was his.

His perfect treasure.

Even with his curse. Even if, when he touched the smaller boy, he'd see death and destruction. Even now.

Kotarou was his.

"Tatsuki? You ok?"

Tatsuki blinked and looked around them. He and Kotarou were standing near a bunch of overgrown hedge. The blond was staring up at him. One eyebrow cocked. Confusion/worry written all over his pretty face.

"What is it?" he asked, he hadn't realized they'd stopped. He'd been so deep in thought, which wasn't odd. But still.

Kotarou continued to look up at him.

"Well... you stopped walking. I thought you might've hurt your foot or something." he said.

Tatsuki looked to the side.

"I'm fine. Hurry up and show me this surprise before it gets too late."

The blond nodded.

"Ok. It's just over here! Just wait till you see!" he exclaimed, tugging hard on Tatsukis hand.

Tatsuki allowed himself to be pulled. Through the hedge and onto a creek bank. Kotarou stopped, Tatsuki following suite. Standing beside his cousin.

Kotarou turned to him. A bright, happy smile on his face. The same smile Tatsuki was obsessed with.

"This is what I wanted to show you!" said the blond, pointing to the creek.

Tatsuki tore his eyes away from the beautiful creature next to him and scanned the area. Awed.

This place... it looked like the place he and Kotarou had played at when they where little. Their favorite hide away. A small creek bubbled away at their feet. Crystal clear water running over smooth, round rocks and stones. Low hanging trees surrounded the little watering hole. Blocking out the rest of the forest and any surrounding noise. The moon light flowed down freely from the gap in the trees. Bathing everything in its silver glow.

But what really amazed the dark haired teen was the fire flies.

A large group of them. Floating around the waters surface.

There used to be heaps of them at the Special Spot. Kotarou used to enjoy catching them.

"Do you remember that place we used to camp out at?" asked Kotarou suddenly.

Tatsuki turned to him again. He nodded.

"Well... I was walking home today with Yuuto. And we decided to cut through the forest. Because you know... it's shorter. Seeing as Yuuto hadn't brought his bike. And... We came across this place." the blond gestured around them. "It reminded me of that place we used to play in. I... I thought it might be nice to show you."

Kotarou was blushing. Small hands fisted in his t-shirt. Waiting for Tatsuki to say something.

The brunette gave another glance around.

"I remember you used to catch the fire flies and put them in jars. Then you'd let them go." he said. "Because you didn't want them to die. You said they..."

"They where too pretty." finished Kotarou. "Yeah. I didn't like to keep them bottled up. It would've been cruel."

Tatsuki nodded, eyeing the trees. There where trees like these ones at their Special Spot. Tatsuki would climb them, Kotarou too, but the blond was never very good at climbing trees. So Tatsuki would help him. If the creek had been deeper, they could have jumped off the low hanging branches and into the cool water. This creek though, looked deep enough.

"I bet we could dive into the water from those branches." said Kotarou. Following his cousins gaze to the trees.

"... yeah." It amazed Tatsuki that Kotarou seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. It had happened on multiple occasions. Not that Tatsuki minded. It saved him the bother (or the embarrassment) of asking Kotarou what was on his mind. He'd just had to agree when the blond brought the subject up.

The two watched the fire flies for a while. A comfortable silence settling between them. Something that hadn't happened in a good while.

Tatsuki was just starting to enjoy himself, when Kotarou turned to him suddenly.

"Tatsuki?"

The dark haired boy didn't look at him, but answered anyway.

"What?" he asked, more harshly then he'd intended.

"Um... why do you keep saving me if you hate me so much?"

Tatsuki was thrown by this question. Kotarou had asked him this many times before. That fool Yuuto had too. But there had always been some way of avoiding the question. But now... they where in the middle of nowhere. He had no place to go.

Kotarou was watching him. Waiting for an answer.

_Ah crap..._

"Why?" repeated Kotarou, when Tatsuki remained silent. "If you hate me _so much_, that you can't even stand to touch me. Then why! Why do you go to such lengths to keep me safe?"

Tatsuki looked away. Trying to ignore him. Like he could tell Kotarou why.

"Why Tatsuki? I wanna know!"

"It's because I love you!" blurted the brunette suddenly. Upon realizing what he'd just said, Tatsuki clamped one hand over his mouth.

_Fuck!_

Kotarou froze. Golden eyes wide.

"What?"

Tatsuki turned away. Damn it. Why did he say that? Was he _completely_ insane? And he was blushing too... perfect.

"Tatsuki... what did you say?"

"Nothing. I... I said nothing. Forget about it." he said gruffly. "We should go home, it's getting late."

He made to walk away, but Kotarou caught his sleeve and pulled him back.

"No. Tell me again. Tell me why you protect me."

"I already said it. I'm not going to repeat myself." he snapped.

"Tatsuki... please."

The dark haired boy sighed again, turning around and facing his cousin. It was now or never.

"It's because I... love you."

There he said it. Twice. Now if Kotarou didn't hear him this time... well tough. He'd rather throw himself in the creek and drown than say it again. Ok... so maybe that was a little over dramatic. He'd rather hit himself, than say it again. Yeah, that was better.

Kotarou stared at him for four _long_ moments. Neither saying anything.

Then.

"No you don't."

Tatsuki blinked. Don't? He didn't what? He raised an eyebrow at his cousin. Kotarou frowned. Thin eyebrows drawn together.

"You don't love me."

"What?"

Didn't love him? Of course he bloody well did! He'd just said it hadn't he? Twice! And how would Kotarou know?

"You don't love me!" the blond repeated. His voice breaking. "You can't even bare to touch me! How can you love me, when you hate the mere thought of touching me!"

Tatsuki watched. Shocked. What was wrong with him? Flying off the handle like this.

"Kotarou..."

"Why would you say something that isn't true?" asked the blond. "Why would you lie?"

Tatsuki started forward. Grasping one of Kotarou's arms with one hand and cupping the smaller boys cheek with the other.

"I didn't lie. I would never lie to you." he said.

Kotarou looked up at him.

"You would. You lie to me all the time. You pretend to hate me. That's lying."

Tatsuki rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not lying to you about this." he said.

Kotarou studied his face for a moment, trying to see any sign of a lie. He obviously found non, because the next thing Tatsuki knew, he was on the ground and Kotarou was hugging his middle. Face pressed into his chest.

Tatsuki lay dazed for a minute or two. One hand tentatively sitting on Kotarou's slim back.

"Kotarou what-"

"I love you too.". The blond said, cutting him off. Voice muffled. "I love you too."

Tatsuki sat up, Kotarou settling himself in his lap. The blond hadn't loosened his hold on his middle.

"Kotar-"

"Call me Kota."

Tatsuki smiled.

"Kota."

Kotarou pulled away and beamed happily up at him.

"Tak-kun."

It had been a long time since Kotarou had called him that. And smiled at him like that. If Tatsuki wasn't so used to keeping his expression neutral, he might have mirrored that smile. Might've. Kotarou's smile was special. Tatsuki doubted anyone, let alone him, could imitate that smile.

But, even if he wasn't smiling from ear to ear. He could still show Kotarou his love. Power or no power.

Tatsuki pulled Kotarou to him and kissed him. Hoping the blond wouldn't push him away. Even though he'd just said he loved him back.

But Kotarou didn't pull away. He actually opened his mouth before Tatsuki even had a chance to ask for permission. Moaning quietly when the brunette slipped his tongue between his soft lips and into his mouth.

The kiss was wet. It was deep and desperate and it was everything Tatsuki had ever wished for and wanted.

He was so caught up in his bliss, that he never even noticed that he wasn't 'seeing' anything. Nothing. There was no death. No blood. Just... nothing. Only Kotarou and his sweet, sweet lips.

Yes. He thought, pushing the smaller teen down onto the grassy forest floor.

Kota was his.

Always and forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) On the cover of volume three, Kotarou has golden eyes. So... I'm going on that.

**Ending note: **I don't know what it is with me and stupid endings. (sigh) I apologize if that sounds utterly stupid. Endings aren't my strong point and their meant to be probably the most important part of a story.

Also, writers block is an annoying thing. And it is even more annoying when you get it _right in the middle of writing something._ Like... the end of this little fic for example. Just after Kotarou says. "I love you too." for the second time... BOOM... all ideas gone. And I'm left staring at the screen.

So. Review and tell me what you thought. And if you have an idea for the next chapter, feel free to tell me. I'd totally love you forever. I'm also stuck for a title... hee hee.


	2. The Christmas Rush

**Title: **Needs A Title

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hands Off! I thought that would have been obvious.

**Summery: **A series of one shots concerning our favorite cousins. Tatsuki/Kotarou. Hee hee. Yaoi and Inc.

**Authoresses Note: **Yeah it's nowhere near Christmas. But would you believe I started this BEFORE Christmas and I'm just starting it again now? Lol. Shows how lazy I am. Writing a Christmas Special in February because I can't be bothered thinking up something else. :D

**The Christmas Rush.**

It was Christmas. Actually. It was Christmas _Eve_. And where would you most likely try your very hardest to stay away from on the eve of Christmas?

The mall.

And that was where Tatsuki currently was. The _mall._ With his cousin. Shopping. On _Christmas Eve._

The mall was a normally quiet (mostly) and pleasant place to shop. But on the 24th of December. It transformed into a giant arena full of insane shoppers out to find the perfect gift for that person who has a lot and hates everything else. And God help you if you got in their way.

The shops of course, where crowded to the point of being smothered by the people around you. And almost anything even remotely good for gift giving had already been bought or put away for someone. So naturally, anything left over or new stock that had recently been put on display, was fought over fiercely.

Tatsuki's main mission of the day was not to find that gift that would give him weeks of thank yous and adoring looks. But to not loose Kotarou in this moving sea of angry shoppers.

He had so far, succeeded.

Tatsuki had a nice history of never letting his little lover out of his sight and he intended to keep it that way. Anyone who caused him to loose the blond had more than an angry, tired last minute shopper to deal with.

They'd have him.

"Tatsuki!"

The boy in question blinked and looked down at the amber eyes glaring up at him.

"What?"

"I was talking to you. Weren't you listening?"

"... no."

Kotarou rolled his eyes and shoved some shopping bags into his already full hands.

"Well whatever. Carry these."

"And why can't you? You have hands. Use them." barked the taller teen. Although he was already arranging the bags on his forearms.

Though weather he meant it or not didn't really matter. Because Kotarou had stopped listening. Moving off into the crowd of shoppers quickly. Tatsuki darting after him.

He reached out and took hold of Kotarou's right hand. Halting any progress. The blond looked back sharply to see who had his hand. Relaxing slightly when he realized it was only Tatsuki. But that didn't mean he wasn't angry.

"What? Let go!"

"No I don't think so."

Kotarou snarled. Well tried to. All he managed to do was pout.

"Let go! I want to finish shopping. Tatsuki..."

The other boy shrugged.

"Then continue. But I'm not about to let you out of my site. So get over it."

"Fine, whatever. I need to get you a gift. So you can't be with me all the time." the blond stated as they entered a store full of pointless trinkets only a five year old would get for their siblings.

"Then why are we in here?"

"I like this store." was the reply. It held the undertone of a warning. Saying "You'll look around and you'll like it. _Or else._" Kotarou could be scary like that.

Tatsuki rolled his eyes and followed his lover around. Watching as he cooed at the cute pieces of crap on the shelves. He also noticed that this store was full of girls. Girls of _all _ages. And most where staring at him and Kotarou. Eyes shiny and mouths stretched to tearing point in large smiles.

Whispers of "_Oh my gosh! Their _holding hands!" and "_Aren't they cuute! I bet their _boyfriends! _Kyaa!_" filled the air. Muffled coos, sighs and squeals followed the two boys through out the store. And it was making the quiet and attention hating Tatsuki a tad... pissed off.

"Can we go now?" he demanded quietly through clenched teeth.

Kotarou pointed to a stationary set. All glitter and excitement. Obviously not listening, not like he ever was.

"Oh! That's adorable! I want it!" he said gleefully.

Tatsuki paused in his sulking to cast the pink, hello kitty covered set a glance.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's so cute! Mio gives me Hello Kitty stuff all the time. She's looking for something to give me for Christmas. Maybe this would be cool." he said thoughtfully, already taking out his cell. Most likely to call the girl.

Tatsuki started, snatching the phone out of Kotarou's hand.

"No! I ah... I think she's already got you something." he said, shoving the phone back into his bag. No way was he going to let Mio get Kotarou something the blond obviously pinned for.

Kotarou frowned. Puzzled.

"Really? 'Cause she was just saying-"

"She's lying. She already got you something." he said gruffly, cutting the smaller boy off.

Kotarou, always the gullible one, shrugged and smiled.

"Oh alright. I guess I'll just buy it myself." he said, reaching for the bag of pens and books, stickers and so on.

Tatsuki hurriedly pulled the little hand away.

"I thought you said you where going to get a present for me?" he grunted out. Trying to sound offended and cross. It wasn't that hard.

Kotarou blushed, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Lets go find you something then."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to come?"

"Ahh..."

"You go and get me something. I'll wait for you here."

Kotarou looked down at their still, joined hands, cocking an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want me out of your site?"

"Yeah well I changed my mind." the taller of the two growled out.

Kotarou glared and snatched his hand back.

"Fine then! I'll go get your gift! And I'll make it really crap too!" And he stormed off.

Tatsuki watched, smiling. Kotarou was so easy to rile up. Just a few words and you'd have a black eye. It was adorable. But back to the matter at hand.

Tatsuki looked back to the stationary set. Only to find an empty space of shelf in it's place.

"For the love of fuck."

Dark eyes scanned the store. Eventually landing on the desired Hello Kitty set and the little girl holding it. Tatsuki glared and started after the brat.

Once behind her he reached out and took the plastic display bag off her. The little girl. Probably nine or ten years old, turned around to glare daggers at the older boy.

"Hey! That's miiiine! Give it back!"

Tatsuki looked down at the kid.

"It's not yours anymore, piss off brat." he said blandly.

The girl looked ready to explode at any given second. She was red in the face and her little body had kind of... puffed up. She then took a deep breath and let loose a long, shrill cry/wail.

All eyes where on the pair.

Tatsuki cringed, holding the set close to his chest. The girl continued to cry. Screaming that the mean boy had _stolen_ her Hello Kitty pen set and had told her to _piss off_. As soon as those words left her mouth. A flock of angry mothers where upon the teenager. Trying to take the set back off him. Saying what a horrible, nasty child he was. And that he shouldn't say such things to a little girl and that he should be handed over to the cops for stealing from a child.

He ignored them and started off toward the counter. The girl didn't seem to want to serve him. But he gave her the money for the set anyway and left the store without a receipt or change. The little girls cries fading as he re-joined the hustling crowd of shoppers.

Stuffing the gift into his bag, Tatsuki slumped against a wall, arms crossed.

It wasn't long before Kotarou returned. A few more shopping bags to add to his collection. A pleased smile on his pretty face. Tatsuki turned to him, watching as the blond slipped the newest bags onto his arms.

"Get everything?"

"Yep! We can go now."

Tatsuki sighed.

"Thank God."

As they where righting themselves onto Tatsukis bike. Kotarou pointed to the morbid teens bag.

"What did you get?" he asked.

Tatsuki started the engine.

"Non of your business. Get on."

Kotarou shrugged and climbed on the back seat. Wrapping his skinny arms around Tatsuki's middle. Squeezing slightly. Helmet clad head resting on Tatsuki's back.

"Whatever..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending note: **The end. Lol. Hope that was good. Half way good even. Review and tell me positive things. They don't have that button so you can mouth off.


	3. Responsibility Issues

**Precious Treasures**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! I thought that would have been obvious.

Summery: A series of one shots concerning our favorite cousins. Tatsuki/Kotarou. Hee hee. Yaoi and Inc.

Rating: Rating will change from chapter to chapter.

Warning: SLASH, Incest (which is family members having a romantic/sexual relationship). Swearing.

**Authoresses Note: Some of you mentioned the hand holding thing in the last chapter. And yes, Tatsuki would see horrible things. But lets all pretend that he wears gloves in situation's like that.**

**Got this idea from one of my cats. The youngest, only a few weeks old. He's sitting on the desk, next to me. Being all cute. XD**

**Story title came from a reviewer. Thank you very much!**

-

-

-

-

**Responsibility Issues. **

-

-

-

-

"Aww. Isn't it _cute_!"

Tatsuki looked down at the fluffy little kitten in the pet store window. It was gazing up at Kotarou with large, blue eyes. Little front paws on the glass. Kotarou was cooing at it and making baby faces like a fool. The darker teen turned away.

"I suppose." he grumbled. "If you're into flea infested rodents."

Kotarou smiled at the kitten. Ignoring the comment.

"Do you think Grandpa will let me get one?" he asked. Starry eyed at the slim possibility of owning something so incredibly adorable.

Tatsuki sneered.

"You can't even look after_ yourself_. What makes you think you can look after an animal."

He was elbowed in his side for this remark and Kotarou finally turned his attention away from the flea bag. Fire in his eyes. Such a quick temper.

"I can _so_ look after myself. And I could look after a kitten. Especially one as cute as him!"

Tatsuki snorted in amusement.

"It'll be starved of neglect in a fortnight."

"Would not!"

"Would _too_."

"Not!"

"Too."

Kotarou shot him a would-be fierce glare and punched Tatsuki in his stomach. Although... Kotarou wasn't known for his incredible strength. And the only thing he achieved was a sore hand. Tatsuki laughed, though quietly.

"Nice going moron. You _really_ hurt me. I think I'll bruise."

"Shut up!"

The dark haired Oohira continued to smirk. Walking away from the pet store. Kotarou glued to his side. Still fuming.

"I could keep a cat you know. _AND," _he said loudly as Tatsuki started to object. "take good care of it. I'd feed it, and give it baths and brush it's white fluffy fur. And-"

"Forget it even exists after a month and leave it to Grandpa to take care of." finished his cousin. "Only remembering you have ownership over another living creature when someone comes over and comments on the fuzz ball."

Kotarou snarled.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. _Shit head_." the last bit was muttered. But Tatsuki heard it. The insult only adding to his amusement.

Kotarou was still glowering when the couple reached the cinema. Tatsuki had promised to treat the younger Oohira to a movie and dinner. It was _not_ a date. Tatsuki refused to call it a _date_ and Kotarou was too shy to admit to anything they where doing was anything but platonic.

It had all been Yuuto's idea. Not surprisingly. Tricking Tatsuki into accepting to take his cousin when the tallest of the trio drawled that if Tatsuki didn't. Mio would happily take the blond. And like _hell_ was Tatsuki going to let that girl show him up. So, whilst in a jealous daze, he'd asked, _demanded_ to take Kotarou out. The blond agreeing cheerfully.

But it was _not_ a date.

After buying the tickets and waiting in line to get the food. Tatsuki glanced down at his little blond cousin. Kotarou was still brooding. Thin arms crossed.

"Just face facts. You couldn't handle the responsibility of a kitten." scoffed the taller teen. "Get over it."

Kotarou rounded on him.

"Oh and I'm _sure_ you know all about looking after animals! NOT!"

"I look after you. Shouldn't that be classed as caring for an animal." replied Tatsuki without missing a beat.

"Grandpa looks after me." corrected the blond. Glaring with all the rage he could muster.

"Who saves your ass when you get kidnapped once a week."

Kotarou furrowed his brow, pouting.

"I don't get kidnapped once a week."

Tatsuki didn't answer as he ordered and payed for the popcorn, lollies, coke, chocolate and anything else Kotarou could _inhale_ during the film. Then continued the conversation when they sat down in the theater.

"Yes you do. Just the other day you where mugged and sexually assaulted by a homeless man in the city." sneered Tatsuki. Eyes growing dark as he remembered what had happened that Thursday afternoon. (1)

Kotarou bit into a jelly snake. Glaring sullenly at his cousin.

"But I wasn't kidnapped." he said around the snake.

"Kidnapped, mugged. It's all the same thing. The point _is_, you can't look after yourself. Therefore. You having a kitten would just be cruel."

Kotarou growled, clutching his cup of popcorn tightly.

"What do _you_ know."

The lights dim and the curtains drift apart. Tatsuki smirks as the screen lights up with the opening previews.

"More than you."

--

Two weeks later and Kotarou is sitting in a heap in the middle of the living room floor. A small, white kitten roiling around in his lap. Tatsuki watched the cute display with a look of complete loathing.

"I don't know why Grandpa let you get it. He must be getting senile in his old age." said the taller of the two cousins.

Kotarou giggled and tickled the kitten's soft white belly.

"It's because of what happened with that old hobo. Grandpa thought I seemed depressed so he got me Mr Fluffy! Isn't he the cutest!" he gushed, holding the flea bag out for Tatsuki to get a better look.

Tatsuki regarded both the sickeningly cute creature and the kitten with disgust.

"If it pees anywhere in my room, I'm making it into a purse." he said stiffly, looking away from the pair as Kotarou was sent into a fit of hysteric anger at the comment. Holding "Mr Fluffy" to his chest protectively.

-

-

-

-

(1) And I am far too lazy to go into any more detail about said incident. Sorry folks. Maybe in future chapters.

**Ending note: This chapter I'm not that happy with... (pout) But I wanted to write _something_. I hope this is ok. I tried my very hardest.**

**Well review if you want. I'd review your story if I read it. (anime eyes)**

**No flames. They don't have that button so you can mouth off. **


	4. Luck

**Precious Treasures**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! I thought that would have been obvious.

Summery: A series of one shots concerning our favorite cousins. Tatsuki/Kotarou. Hee hee. Yaoi and Inc.

Rating: Rating will change from chapter to chapter.

Warning: SLASH, Incest (which is family members having a romantic/sexual relationship). Swearing.

**Authoresses Note: Writing this while waiting for Tsubasa Chronical (A series I highly recommend) episode 37 to finish downloading. Hyuu, Ashura! He's so beautiful! (Yes, sexless character, but it's better than calling him 'it'. And he looks more like a boy than a girl anyway. CLAMP won't hold it against me. P) All in all. I have nothing better to do. **

**I present you with chapter-- (pauses as she looks up her fic on to see what chapter she's up too) – four! In which Kotarou gets his foot stuck in a toilet, Tatsuki declares war on a refreshment trolley and a kiss is shared. Enjoy my lovelies!**

-

-

-

-

**Luck.**

-

-

-

-

Worst. Luck. Ever.

That's what it was. Tatsuki Oohira had to have the _worst_ luck of anyone in the history of _forever_. Really. To be locked in a toilet, on a plane, with his cousin, had to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him. And he was even taking into consideration, when he'd gotten his power/curse.

They where flying to England for a very rare over seas holiday with their grandfather. Tatsuki, growing tired of Kotarou's _endless_ bitching and moaning about how _boring_ the plane trip was and _when_ were they going to _get there, _had got up to stretch his legs and explore a bit. He'd never been into the toilets on a plane before and thought it might be interesting to go have a look. (1)

Kotarou had obviously shared the same idea. Because he came too, ignoring Tatsukis snarled objections like he always did. The pair had wandered down the isle, Tatsuki getting into a brief scuffle with a Stewardess about the placement of her trolley. The bitch had refused to move when Tatsuki and Kotarou had wanted to get past. So _what_ if she was working and the damn thing was as wide as the isle, so they wouldn't be able to get around? It shouldn't be that large anyway.

After being sent back to their seats for almost making the stupid woman cry, the pair made a second try two minutes later and this time wrestled their way through the row of seats beside them to get to the other isle. Over taking the stewardess and her refreshment trolley.

They had finally made it to the toilets and Kotarou had thrown open the first door he came across. It hadn't indicated that it was in use. But the man sitting on the seat, paper in his hands, had told them otherwise.

Tatsuki had slammed the door shut and cut off the guys hysteric hollering, snarling out that he should_ lock_ the door next time he wanted to take a shit in a public toilet. Kotarou spluttering apologizes, pale face turning a deep shade of red. They'd then turned their attention to the stall behind them. After knocking this time and finding it empty, the two went in.

It was quite a struggle. These toilets where _small_ and it was difficult for them both to get in there and stand comfortably. Even with Kotarou, who had to be the skinniest boy on the planet. Tatsuki was still forced into an odd squatting/standing position over the toilet bowl. Kotarou trying to hoist himself up onto the small counter with the sink.

As the blond tried to use the seat of the toilet as a stool, the plane gave a sudden lurch and the door slammed shut. Kotarou fell from the counter, foot slipping into the bowl itself and crashed into Tatsuki, who hurried to catch him.

A second later, the cool voice of the Captain crackled through a speaker somewhere over the pairs' heads. Informing the passengers that they would be experiencing turbulence while they passed through a storm cloud. The plane jolted again and Tatsuki slipped on the water Kotarou's fall had spilled on the floor.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Tatsuki half lying in the small gap between the wall and the toilet. Kotarou, standing on the seat, his left leg wedged in the bowl. Then the Captain informed the plane as a whole that they where through the cloud and they could take off their seat belts.

Tatsuki, with the knowledge that the plane wasn't going to drop out of the sky, struggled to his feet and went to the door. Ignoring Kotarou's wails to help him out of the toilet.

The door wouldn't move. Which was odd, because it wasn't locked. And anyway... they locked from the _inside_. Tatsuki had wrestled with the handle, using his upper body to try and force the door open.

The door buckled, but didn't budge. Tatsuki then glared at it. Seeing if _that_ would make it open. Which it of course _didn't_. And Kotarou, still trying to get his foot free, felt the need to point this fact out. And then seemed to think that wasn't enough and started to laugh at his cousin's apparent stupidity.

The glare was switched from the door to the blond trapped in the porcelain bowl. Kotarou fell silent and then focused his attention on his foot and the blue toilet water soaking into his jean leg. Tatsuki leaned against the door, arms crossed. Well... at least his glare worked on something.

And they had stayed that way for 20 minutes.

Tatsuki had long ago realized the harpy of a stewardess had placed her fucking trolley in front of the door. Effectively blocking it. Damn that girl and damn her trolley! Just wait until Tatsuki was free.

"Tatsuki... my foot hurts." wailed Kotarou, foot still wedged in the toilet. The baka had thought flushing the toilet would make it easier to get his foot out. But that had sucked it down _further_. And Kotarou had just called _him_ an idiot.

Tatsuki turned away from the door. His current enemy, to his cousin, who pouted at him pathetically. The hem of Kotarou's left jean leg was soaked with died perfumed liquid and his foot was twisted at the ankle from the failed attempts to free it. Kotarou whimpered and tugged at his leg.

"Help me...Tak-kun."

Such a plea wouldn't normally work on Tatsuki. Because he was cold and heartless and felt helping people was a wasted activity. But Kotarou was different and he'd used 'Tak-kun'.

Kotarou turned on the puppy eyes and whimpered, tugging at his leg again in a pitiful attempt to free it. Of course, it was all just for show, the blond wouldn't act so helpless normally. But he wanted Tatsuki to get him free. The lazy idiot. With a sigh/grunt Tatsuki took a full one step over to Kotarou's side and looked down at the trapped foot with a sneer.

"You know, none of this would've happened if you'd just stayed in your seat." he snarked out uselessly, because it really was a stupid thing to say, Tatsuki just needed to blame the blond, force of habit.

Kotarou gaped at him in indignation at the unfairness of the jab and glared daggers at his boyfriend. (2)

"Oh so it's all my fault that the plane got jolted around in that cloud and I slipped? YOU should've had a better hold on me. If anything it's your fault."

Tatsuki, who was staring at Kotarou's trapped foot in mild concentration, snapped his dark eyes up to mirror the glare being thrown at him.

"_My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault? That you're a clumsy fool who can't keep himself out of any sort of trouble for more than three seconds?"

Kotarou regarded him pompously.

"Yes." he said stubbornly. Completely dis-regarding the fact that he'd just called himself a 'clumsy fool'.

Tatsuki rolled his eyes and pulled on Kotarou's ankle, twisting it a little. Kotarou yelped in pain and scuffed Tatsuki over the head.

"That hurts asshole! Don't pull it!" he wailed.

"If I don't pull it, it won't come out! How else do you expect to free it?"

"I don't care... destroy the toilet or something."

"Idiot, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just kept you balance! Who the fuck gets their foot stuck in a toilet?"

"Shut up! It happens you _know_! You're so mean, jerk!"

"Oh shut up and keep still."

"OW! I said not to twist it!"

"You said not to _pull _it, not twist it."

"Who cares! Don't even touch it!"

This argument lasted for another 20 minutes until the couple ran out of insults and Tatsuki gave up on Kotarou's foot for the time being, it wasn't like it was _going_ anywhere anyway. The taller Oohira slumped beside the toilet, resting his cheek against Kotarou's leg, sulking. They should've stayed in their seats.

Agh... he hated his life.

"What do you think England's going to be like?" asked Kotarou suddenly. Foot momentarily forgotten when he remembered they were actually going on an over seas holiday.

Tatsuki shrugged.

"Who knows... cold."

"It's going to be great! I can't wait until we land!" the blond enthused in excitement.

Tatsuki looked up at him as Kotarou continued to gush over their destination. Short attention span switching from his foot, to the holiday. Agh... Kotarou could be such a blond sometimes. Never mind the fact that he actually _was_ blond.

"Idiot. What are we going to do about your foot? You aren't going anywhere until you're free from the toilet."

Kotarou paused.

"Oh yeah..."

Tatsuki rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You forgot your foot was stuck in a toilet bowl. Why am I even surprised."

Kotarou glared at him. His pretty face under going a lightening fast transformation that only he seemed capable of. Happy to angry in .3 seconds flat. (3)

"I didn't forget. I neglected to remember." was the tart reply. Tatsuki rolled his dark eyes.

"How ever way you phrase it, you still forgot."

"Tsk, whatever. Just get my foot out." barked the blond in annoyance. Ooh, a direct order.

Tatsuki, his mouth opening in what would have been a rude and probably rather cruel reply, paused, closed his mouth and smirked instead. Kotarou stared at him when his cousin failed to answer, move or even _blink_. And he was smirking too. What was with the smirk?

"Tatsuki, did you hear me? I _said_--"

"I heard you." interrupted the taller boy, rising to his feet slowly. He braced his hands on either side of Kotarou's head and brought his face an inch away from the other. "But I don't feel like rescuing you just yet."

Kotarou, blushing from the close contact and Tatsuki's sudden seductive air, gulped and hunched his shoulders. Then remembered who he was talking too and tried to put on a tough front.

"What? What do you _mean_ you 'don't feel like rescuing me just yet'?"

The taller Oohira dipped his head to nip at Kotarou's neck. The blond seized up, his slight frame going stiff.

"I _mean_ I don't feel like it. While I have you here, trapped with no where to go..." he trailed off, kissing the smooth jaw. "... I may as well make good of this opurtunity."

"Ta... Tatsuki, my foot..." started Kotarou meekly, though despite his half-hearted protest, he tilted his head to one side to give his cousin better access.

"Don't worry." responded the darker boy against Kotarou's lips. "I'll take you mind off it."

Kotarou didn't answer, and even if he did, it would have been a garbled reply of nonsense muffled by the pair of lips crushed against his own. But talking seemed like such a stupid, unimportant thing when there was Tatsuki and his mouth and his... hands. That where under his shirt and touching everything. Even getting his foot free of the toilet bowl of evil was left in the shadows of Kotarou's mind ad his cousin made good on his promise of making him forget.

-

-

-

-

(1) I actually haven't been in the plane loo's either. So the description may not be accurate. I'm always too preoccupied with straining my upper body to see out of the window, while the person next to me sleeps. I NEVER get a window seat...

(2) They are already going out here. It's easier for me.

(3) Don't... judge me on that. Failed maths here dear readers.

**Ending note: Ok, the Yasha/Ashura Ark is officially the most tragically beautiful Ark in Tsubasa _ever_. Why must I be such a sucker for sad romances. (currently bawling her eyes out) From start to finish the whole thing made me use up all the tissues in the house. I love Ashura! XD I don't know why RG Veda isn't popular. Who CARES if most of the guys are buff! It's a nice change from half naked girls. What's _wrong_ with people today? I recommend RG Veda to EVERYONE!**

**Ahem... anyway, about the chapter. You like? Review then! Praise me! Despite that my endings always suck. AGH!**


	5. A Matter of Bravery

**A/N: **Man, I haven't written anything for this section in AGES, it's all been Tsubasa Chronicle's and Naruto now… I just CAN'T get my attention away from Orochimaru! (Fangirl spasm)

In addition (My computer made me put that there, "and" wasn't good enough), yes I know I'm always neglecting the important fact that is Tatsuki's power. But you know… let us all pretend that he ignores whatever he may see because he's too busy shagging Kotarou.

However, enough of my unimportant introduction, I doubt anyone listens to me anyway, onto the fifth chapter! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hands Off! I don't even own the title to this fic-… Someone else came up with it for me-…

If there was one thing about Kotarou that his cousin found endearing, it was the blonds habit of acting tough, he also liked to pretend he was tall, but Tatsuki found that more amusing then cute, seeing as though that little fantasy was played out in privet, in front of the bathroom mirror. Being a tough guy was something Kotarou liked to flaunt about, and in some ways, it was true, the little guy could pack a punch when he really wanted, mostly on his perverted friend Yuuto and he liked to shout and swear.

Tatsuki supposed it was because the blond looked like a girl and sounded like one, that he thought he needed to make up for his lacking manly physique by punching people and yelling a lot.

It was these little explosions of violence, which made Tatsuki, decide that it was more cute than frightening. After all, you don't become scared of a little girl having a temper tantrum and that's just how Kotarou looked when he was angry.

Of course, not _everyone_ shared his view on the smaller Oohira's temper limit. Most of the male students at school were quickly becoming professionals on not pissing Kotarou off; the only ones who didn't seem as intimidated were Yuuto and Tatsuki.

Yuuto was the blond's best friend and seemed to get off at making the small boy mad, seeing as he did it continuously for no good reason.

Tatsuki was Kotarou's cousin and grown up with the blond, and besides, he didn't scare easily, a stamping foot and a few naughty words weren't about to send him into a paralysed state of fear. No matter how much Kotarou tried and tried he did, daily; but Tatsuki remained an unmovable rock of calm.

This little problem spurred Kotarou to ask Tatsuki to watch the Ring with him one Saturday night. Tatsuki declined at first, movies weren't his thing; sitting in his room glaring at the wall was more up his alley, but Kotarou had persisted, nagging and whining until the broody teenager caved just to shut Kotarou up.

"You realise that this movie is up on the "stay up for days with a baseball bat" scary category, you couldn't even sit through Dark Water, what makes you think the Ring will be easier."

Kotarou predictably puffed himself up and tore the remote from Tatsuki's hand.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom is all… all of that water, I wasn't scared." He boasted, pressing play.

Tatsuki settled back and stared at the TV as the opening credits began.

"Whatever you say."

--

More then a third into the movie (1) and Kotarou had relocated from his half of the couch, into Tatsuki's lap, face pressed into the taller boys chest, hands covering his ears. Tatsuki yawned, gazing in disinterest at the screen as the girl climbed out of the well, signalling the start of an attack.

"This is stupid, why does she have to come out of the TV for? It'd be better if she just… appeared behind them or something."

Kotarou whimpered and chanced a look at the television. The little girl was half way out of the screen, dark hair hanging over her face. The blond gave a strangled little "eep" and turned back to Tatsuki's chest, grabbing fist full's of his shirt.

Tatsuki looked down at him and smirked, so much for the tough talk.

"What if they were out and there was no television for her to come out of? What then, crawl out of the cash register, a cell phone?"

A blood-curdling scream filled the living room and Kotarou burrowed further into Tatsuki's chest, trembling. Tatsuki absentmindedly snaked his arms around the shaking body as he continued his one sided conversation on the killing techniques of the ghost.

"And now she scares them to death, that's stupid, choking them on her hair would be better. She has enough of it." (2)

--

When the end credits started rolling, Tatsuki pried Kotarou off him and turned the TV off. He stood up and stretched, Kotarou watching him, wide eyed.

"Well, that was stupid, I'm going to bed." He said in between yawns.

Kotarou jumped up and latched onto his arm, still shaking.

"You can't go to bed yet… it's still early." He said, amber eyes pleading.

Tatsuki sneered, trying to shake him off.

"So? I'm tired, you can stay up if you want, but I'm going to bed."

Kotarou froze and glanced at the television's black screen in poorly hidden panic. Tatsuki snorted, cute little idiot.

"Baka, she's not going to come through the TV, it's just a movie."

Kotarou glared at the television, then at Tatsuki.

"I know that! Shut up, I'm going to bed."

Tatsuki watched as the blond stomped off down the hall to his bedroom, paused and looked back at his cousin. Tatsuki stared back at him and smirked.

"Though you were going to bed?"

Amber eyes darkened in fury and Kotarou went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Tatsuki watched for a moment, before ambling off to his own bedroom, fully expecting Kotarou to migrate into his bed later on in the night.

--

Around two hours later and he wasn't disappointed. He'd lied when he'd said that he was tired, just wanting to leave Kotarou on his own long enough for the blond to come and seek him out, for comfort and protection.

Tatsuki was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling when there was a soft knock at his door, he grunted, signalling for whoever was outside that permission to enter had been given. The door slowly opened and Kotarou's slim frame was silhouetted against the night light their Grandfather had plugged out in the hallway for safety reasons.

Tatsuki allowed himself a small smirk of victory as Kotarou fidgeted in the doorway.

"Can't sleep? I told you not to watch that movie. What's wrong scared?"

Kotarou may have glared, Tatsuki couldn't see, as he made his way over to his cousin's bed.

"I'm not scared!" he snapped, even as he climbed under the covers, settling down next to Tatsuki's warm body.

He smiled as he felt an arm snake around him and pull him closer, Tatsuki liked to cuddle, which was fine with Kotarou, he felt safer in his cousins arms. As he started to settle, the outline of Tatsuki's television caught his attention and images of the movie came flooding back.

Tatsuki felt Kotarou's body tense and heard a little whimper; he tightened his grip on the smaller boy.

"Baka, it's just a movie."

More whimpering and Tatsuki could see Kotarou's large eyes shining in the darkness, was he crying?

"… Ta-kun…"

Tatsuki sighed and struggled out of the warm little cocoon that was his bed and stalked across the room. Kotarou smiled, sitting up.

"Thank you."

"Baka."

--

The next morning the boys Grandfather had woken up to find Tatsuki's new flat-screen TV sitting out in the hallway. He stared at it, then chuckled and walked into the kitchen. To be young again.

--

(1) I haven't watched The Ring in a long time, so I can't remember when her final attack was in the movie.

(2) This is all Tatsuki's view on Sadako's (I like to call her by her original name) killing techniques and how she comes to kill her victims. I, personally, was following Kotarou's example, eyes closed, and hands over ears.

**E/N: **There we go, it's not as good as the earlier chapters, but I wanted to write something and this is what I came up with.


End file.
